Gwaine Finds out
by my daydream world
Summary: Gwaine finds out about Merlin


**I loved Gwaine and was so disappointed he didn't fine out about Merlin :( so hears and one shot on how he could of find out **

**I don't own Merlin **

Gwaine finds out

Arthur, Merlin and the knights were on another patrol. When once again their were attacked by bandits. And Merlin found himself with Gwaine as the other knights and Arthur were somewhere goodness know where.

"Do you think the others are alright?" asked Merlin

"You know Merlin, you worry too much" said Gwaine patting Merlin on the back "They'll be fine, you're see once we caught up with Arthur again he'll yell at us for some unknown reason"

Merlin rolled his eyes "Hope you're right"

"When I am wrong?" asked Gwaine grinning "You should be enjoying yourself. You now got time off"

"I never have time off" said Merlin under his breath "Always doing something for the prat or Gaius"

Gwaine heard Merlin "Well then you're been in no rush to fine the others then. I say we go to the Traven have a drink then head back to Camelot. And don't worry I'm paying"

Merlin laughed "I have to pass. I think Arthur will kill me if he knew I been to the Traven"

"Since when do you listen to him?" asked Gwaine

Merlin shrugged "Once in a blue moon maybe. Then again he never listens to me"

"I think he dose" said Gwaine thoughtfully "But doesn't like to show it. So are you coming to the Traven or not"

Merlin thought for a slit second "Alright then" he said "But we'll need a good cover story"

"I'm sure we can come up with something" said Gwaine looking please with Merlin answer "We better start heading there now before the other come back to look for us"

Merlin and Gwaine was walking though the trees mindlessly chatting away with out worrying about getting told to shut up by the others. "...and then I said I feel sorry for your wife looking at your face every day" said Gwaine "He didn't like that."

"I don't expect he did" said Merlin "so like me guess it ended up as a fight"

"How did you guess?" asked Gwaine laughing "Remember when I own the Traven a lot of money and you gave the bill to Arthur" Gwaine shook his head "Not many servants would do that. Not many servant would do what you normally do"

"That because I'm bootlicker" said Merlin and then he grinned "I have never been good at doing what I was told. Use to get in some kind of trouble most days"

"When you were growing up?" asked Gwaine. Merlin nodded "Same with me anyway got in peoples bad books. Never did anything wrong" Merlin gave him a 'I don't believe you you' "Okay I might of did one or two things wrong, but there were only little things" both Gwaine and Merlin laughed "What the biggest trouble you got in when you were a kid?" asked Gwaine

"With who?" asked Merlin "Once the village elder, me and my friend Will called him old man Simmons or the crow... sometimes old bat... we got in lot of trouble if anyone hear us. But we wouldn't have called him names if he actually was fair with us"

"What do you mean?" asked Gwaine

"If anything went wrong he pass he blame into me or Will, normally me even if we were miles away running about in the valley or somewhere" Merlin laughed "He never liked me. Even less after he nearly so squashed by a tree"

Gwaine looked a bit confessed for two reason one most people liked Merlin. And two was Merlin comment on the tree. Gwaine wasn't sure if it was true or not "What happen"

"Nothing much" said Merlin "me and Will were meant to cut down a tree for wood, not one like these." Merlin pointed to the trees around them "They were thinner, well stuff happen and the tree fell... how were meant to know he was checking up on us? Anyway we were ten" Merlin didn't say the stuff that happen was magic – Gwaine didn't have to know what.

Gwaine laughed "You have rotten luck Merlin"

Just then the bandit from early jump out at them "I think your right" said Merlin

"I say early, when I am wrong" said Gwaine drawing his sword "Have you got a weapon?"

"Do I normal have a weapon?" asked Merlin

Gwaine took Merlin answer as a no "Well you do sometimes. Just try and stay out of the way. Arthur will kill me if you die"

Gwaine started to fights the bandits wishing some of the other knights were there, or Merlin had a sword or something he could used it'll be a little more help. But Gwaine was doing pretty well and some of the bandit run off but a couple remained. Somehow Gwaine find himself agistest a tree the bandit knocked his sword from his hands and brought down the sword towards Gwaine head. Gwaine didn't close his eyes. If he was going to die he wanted his eyes to haunt the bandit for the rest of his life. But the sword never touched Gwaine. For a strange reason the bandit fell backwards and landed on the forest fall. He got up and runaway with the rest of the remaining bandit. Gwaine looked at Merlin he swore he saw his eyes change colour and he knew what that menat "Merlin. Thanks" he said

"For what?" asked Merlin

"I saw your eyes change" said Gwaine calmly "I'm not stupid, I know magic when I see it"

Merlin looked shocked and confessed "How come you're so calm?" asked Merlin not looking calm himself. Then his secret was out.

"Because I know you" said Gwaine "And I'm not narrow minded, no matter what people say" Gwaine paused "I take it Arthur doesn't know"

"No" said Merlin "Are you going to tell him?"

Gwaine knew his answer with out thinking "No" he said "You know the law as well as I do, you know the punishment. And I told you years ago you're my best friend and nothing is going to change that" Merlin nodded with mixed emotions that Gwaine couldn't tell what he was feeling "Dose anyone else In Camelot know?"

"Gaius" said Merlin he paused "Lancelot knew, he find out years ago" Then he shook his head "No one else knows"

"So shall we go to the Traven now?" asked Gwaine trying to make Merlin more at ease "They is a barrel of ale with are name on it"

"A barrel?" asked Merlin giving Gwaine a weak smile "Arthur would kill us twice over if they been looking for us and we show you drunk"

"That a risk that I am going to take" said Gwaine "After that we can walk back to Camelot the long way and you can tell me all the times you use magic right under Arthur's nose"

"Have you got a few weeks?" asked Merlin

Gwaine laughed "Come on let stop chatting away like some old ladies, and start walking" They haven't gone very far when they hear familiar voices

"GWAINE... MERLIN... GWAINE... MERLIN..."

"They miss us" said Gwaine "After all they complaining about us talking non stop... they miss us. Guess we should put they minds at rest" said Gwaine he saw Merlin worried look "don't worry I won't tell I swear on my life" Merlin nodded and me and Gwaine slowly made they way to were the other voice were coming from.

"...MERLIN... GWAINE...MERLIN...GWAINE..." yelled Arthur he turned to the other knights "Were the hell are these pair of clotpole"

"I told you, that's my word, I come up with that when I was five" Arthur and the knight jumped as Merlin and Gwaine showed up "did we just make you jump?"

"I think we did" said Gwaine grinning

"Of course you didn't" said Arthur and the knights hugged Merlin and Gwaine glad they were alright "So were have you been?"

Merlin and Gwaine looked at each other "Well" said Merlin "We fell in to a ditch, and when we got out we come face to face with the bandits. So Gwaine fight them off"

Gwaine was impressed with the lie "Merlin help me out of a sticking situation as well" said Gwaine "And then we hear you so we delay our trip to the Traven"

Arthur didn't look happy about it "It was Gwaine idea" said Merlin "And right now judging by the look on your face I think it was a very bad idea"

Arthur hit Merlin at the back of his head "We are heading back to Camelot now"

"Next time I won't mention the Traven" said Gwaine

"Good idea" said Merlin rubbing the back of his head "And thanks for not telling"

"It's fine" said Gwaine "We better catch up with the others"


End file.
